


An Abrupt Experiment

by alternatedoom



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Body Horror, Breeding, Bugs & Insects, Eggs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Klaxxi, Monster sex, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Oviposition, Pheromones, Warcraft Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatedoom/pseuds/alternatedoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the World of Warcraft kink meme. The prompt was: "Kil'ruk KNOWS those inferior creatures are perfectly capable of making their own way around, but they INSIST on jumping on and asking for tours of the entire Wastes! Most of the time they just sit there as Kil'ruk's carapace buzzes away, trying to keep those horrible mammalian mating calls quiet as they shift about to some unknowable internal rhythm.</p><p>When the latest passenger has been panting and grinding against Kil'ruk's back for what feels like hours, all bets are off and a swift detour is made into a small hole in a Kypari tree, out of sight from anyone. Since they are so clearly desperate to breed, Kil'ruk forces them to their hands and knees, pushes an ovipositor inside them and releases a flood of eggs. Which they seem to enjoy, oddly enough. While still inside, Kil'ruk tries mimicking the motions of the passenger from when they were in flight and feels oddly pleased at the reaction it garners. </p><p>So spending an entire day doing that isn't a waste, right?"</p><p>Anduin or Varian was suggested for the passenger.</p><p>Anduin is eighteen years old and he will be fine because magic and Light and very discreet Pandaren healers and whatnot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abrupt Experiment

At first, Kil'ruk thought it might be that mammals simply rocked back and forth when they sat for even brief periods, but the sounds the creatures made, and the scents of their secretions, the sharp tang of the males' fluids emerging suddenly, the females' steadily building up, made Kil'ruk quickly realize otherwise and with no small amount of disgust. The creatures were not unintelligent, at least on the ground, and Kil'ruk sought to impart valuable information to them as Kil'ruk generously carried them to and fro, but all the creatures Kil'ruk ferried seemed to care about was grinding against Kil'ruk's carapace. The deferential young human currently on Kil'ruk's back had a white gryphon and so hardly required transport, but he had asked to fly with Kil'ruk specifically so Kil'ruk could speak and he could learn from Kil'ruk. He had seemed earnest enough, but once he was seated against Kil'ruk's carapace, he soon started shifting his hindquarters and trying to muffle the hideous noises like all the others. Kil'ruk told him of the mad Empress and the precious amber and the frenzy of the swarm and doubted the human was even listening.

Kil'ruk wondered if this egregious rutting behavior was why Xaril the Poisoned Mind always chose to carry members of the mammalian races in Xaril the Poisoned Mind's midlegs.

The human on Kil'ruk's back kept nudging forward and back and sometimes in small circles, and Kil'ruk supposed he was a bit more subtle about it than most. But then, though the human managed enough self-control to cut it off quickly, he emitted one of their distinctive, distasteful mating calls, and Kil'ruk perceived the rhythmic motion of the human's forearm shortly before scenting his obvious sexual secretion on the wind. Just like all the others. Kil'ruk exhaled sharply. Did they honestly believe a Paragon of the Klaxxi so oblivious?

Annoyed, Kil'ruk swooped and shot steeply upwards, heading into the wide branches of a kypari tree. Mantid biology was far superior to the feather-winged, slightly avian mammals that surrounded them, and with the mantid's paired sets of wings, Kil'ruk easily left them behind.

Kil'ruk heard the already-distant yelling but ignored it, seeking and finding a small hole and inner passage in the top of the tree. 

"Hey!" the human objected. "We can't just leave the group. Where are you taking me?"

Kil'ruk zipped in and landed and pushed the human down to his hands and knees; the human tried to twist around and rise, but Kil'ruk pushed him down again and held him with midlegs and with the lateral claspers that were far superior to mammals' squishy hands. The human couldn't get away. Kil'ruk had found mammals were mostly pathetically weak.

"What are you doing?!" the human cried.

With sharp mandibles Kil'ruk tore open the back of the creature's clothing and examined what lay beneath, the soft pink parts that comprised the root of this genus of mammals' maddeningly obsessive breeding practices. With tightly gripping midlegs keeping the human still, Kil'ruk lifted one lateral clasper and probed the small recieving hole found in the human's nether region, and the human's complaining demands and outraged cries turned quickly into the sort of gasping noises Kil'ruk heard so much when carrying them. Kil'ruk opened in the jaw and unfurled a thin proboscis to touch and sample the tiny closed orifice. From the scent and taste, and the fact that Kil'ruk saw no second sphinter specific to breeding, Kil'ruk decided the hole must be a combination reproductive channel and anal pore. Curious.

Kil'ruk leaned down and with sharp compound eyes took a better examination of the dangling appendages below the orifice, the ones Kil'ruk sometimes felt in flight rubbing and grinding. The human seemed to have an ovipositor of his own, shorter than Kil'ruk's, pointing up and forward. Two small parts contained in a webbing of skin hung down behind it. Kil'ruk was unsure what purpose the two small protuberances served. Kil'ruk could smell the difference between males and females, and Kil'ruk knew the male mammals mated with the females, but foreign anatomy was not Kil'ruk's specialty. Before they kept bothering Kil'ruk for rides all over the Wastes, Kil'ruk had never been so directly exposed to mammalian breeding parts or practices, and Kil'ruk had had no interest in them. Rik'kal, the Dissector, would have known what the fleshy sac was for. As Kil'ruk probed the human's anal pore with both lateral claspers, the human stopped trying to move away from Kil'ruk and started to push his soft hindquarters back towards the mantid.

Hmm.

"Ohhh fuck yes," the human said and let out another one of the long, grotesque sounds.

Kil'ruk momentarily dropped one foreleg, again disgusted by the human's mating calls, but kept the other clasper up and a little bit inserted into the human's sexual-anal channel. Kil'ruk couldn't have said why. 

"Is reproduction all you creatures think about?" Kil'ruk hissed.

"No!" the human protested, but his panting and the unending shifting of his pelvis gave the lie to his words.

"Your denial is unconvincing," Kil'ruk informed him. But the mantid were born thinking only of battle. Perhaps it was much the same for human creatures, but with breeding. Perhaps stimulation brought the humans to their maturity? But no, mammals across a wide range of lifespans all seemed to respond the same to the movement of Kil'ruk's carapace in flight.

On a strange whim, Kil'ruk opened the rigid furrow in the mantid abdomen and freed a long ovipositor, nudging the human's sexual-anal opening and then pushing inside. The pore was quite small and tight; Kil'ruk had to shift against the hole, and the ovipositor pressed hard before it finally slipped in and Kil'ruk slid it up.

The penetration with the ovipositor made the human make more repellent noises. "Ohh Light," the human cried as Kil'ruk entered his breeding channel, and he tried to look over his shoulder. Kil'ruk shook the human with both claspers until he straightened, and with the sequential contraction of several internal muscles, with a steady vibration Kil'ruk began to release a flurried torrent of eggs into the squirming human. The human threw his head back, making more noises, his whole body spasming, and the human's fleshy ovipositor-like structure squirted a white fluid. Where eggs flowed out smoothly and cleanly, the white fluid came from the human in small, jagged, sloppy jets. Pausing midway through the egg deposit, Kil'ruk extended the proboscis again and dipped it down to taste the viscous liquid. It was the same sexual secretion Kil'ruk had smelled on the mammal earlier, same as Kil'ruk had scented on so many male passengers. Kil'ruk was quite familiar with the odor at this point.

"What _is_ that thing?" The human's question ended in a moan as Kil'ruk resumed pumping eggs into the human's breeding channel. Kil'ruk still wasn't entirely sure how humans mated with each other, but the question was irrelevant for this human, who probably would not live long enough to breed with his own kind. But he would breed. Kil'ruk pushed with thorax and abdomen forcefully forward, and the human made another mating call and thrust back against Kil'ruk as the ovipositor sank more deeply inside him. Kil'ruk released another gush of eggs, eliciting another moan and a lot of wriggling. The human ran a wondering hand over his midsection, which was beginning to look fuller. "What are you doing to m--- ahhhh!"

Kil'ruk silenced the human's words with another forward movement and put out more eggs, fewer this time, with only a small packet left in reserve. The human could only gasp and keen. To keep him complacent, Kil'ruk released a tiny cloud of the pungent, adaptable pheromones the mantid used to lure in large prey. Kil'ruk rotated sharp mandibles and pulled back and pushed forward again and thought. The human tensed and convulsed a second time, once again splattering the floor beneath him. Kil'ruk wondered how often during breeding humans emitted the liquid and what purpose it served. Curious, Kil'ruk withdrew the ovipositor entirely, and some of Kil'ruk's moist, translucent eggs immediately began to flood out from the human's anal pore with surprising force and velocity. Perhaps the human did not have sufficient internal space to gestate as many eggs as Kil'ruk had thought. Quickly Kil'ruk re-inserted the ovipositor, stopping the flow. Kil'ruk moved the ovipositor again in an echo of the human pelvic shifting. Something about putting eggs into the human was strangely satisfying. Kil'ruk would need about fifteen minutes to generate additional eggs. Perhaps Kil'ruk could use the time to emulate the mammalian movements a bit more. The human certainly seemed to enjoy the process, and there might be unexpected advantages to gestating swarmlings inside a mammal.

Later, much later, Kil'ruk sealed the anal pore with a sticky, protective secretion. Normally the substance would simply be laid overtop the eggs to protect them until the swarmlings were strong enough to hatch and claw and chew through the then-brittle layer, but now it would serve to keep the eggs inside the human. Kil'ruk dropped the human off with his guardians and their small fleet of gryphons. The human moaned openly quite a bit during the flight back to the rest of his gathering, but he had spasmed in the mammalian breeding convulsion a number of times during his hours in the kypari tree with Kil'ruk, and he seemed exhausted, his eyes glazed, his motions subdued. Still he managed to secrete his fluid one last time riding on Kil'ruk's carapace. Kil'ruk appraisingly eyed the human's mildly distended abdomen before taking back to the air.

An interesting experiment. Kaz'tik, the Manipulator, and Rik'kal, the Dissector, both shared a passion for anatomy and biology. Rik'kal the Dissector appreciated the curiosities of alien biology in particular. And yet, Kil'ruk felt uncertain about bringing it up with either of them after returning to Klaxxi'vess.

**Author's Note:**

> Listed kinks requested in the prompt were: "masturbation/vibration, monster sex, orgasm via dubcon and oviposition (maybe some cervical penetration if cervixes are involved), a little inflation, multiple orgasms."  
> All mistakes are mine. This is one fic I did not send to my beloved proofreader cause yeeeah. I have some feels about attaching even my pseudonym to this fill, but it went over well on the kink meme, so I'm just gonna own it.


End file.
